Cigarette Porn
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 2. John Watson devant l'effet dévastateur d'un Sherlock qui fume. On ne vous a jamais dit que la cigarette pouvait être sexy !
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Mid-saison 2. John Watson devant l'effet dévastateur d'un Sherlock qui fume. On ne vous a jamais dit que la cigarette pouvait être sexy ?!

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : ok j'avoue c'est en re regardant le 2x01 et en voyant fumer Sherlock que cette idée m'est venue…. ^^

XXXXX

_**Cigarette Porn. **_

XXXX

Le médecin en moi devrait être en pleine séance de remontrances sur les dégâts catastrophiques que pouvaient faire le tabac.

L'ami en moi devrait être soulagé que ce ne soit *que* du tabac et pas des substances encore plus nuisibles.

Mais l'homme en moi…

L'homme en moi était juste envoûté par la vision de cette cigarette que Sherlock venait de porter élégamment à sa bouche.

/

Je savais qu'aujourd'hui était considéré comme journée à risque, c'était bien pour ça que je m'étais dépêché d'arriver à la maison.

M'étant fait tout un tas de scénarii dans ma tête je n'étais évidemment pas préparé à _**ça**_.

Des cigarettes.

Seulement des cigarettes et à voir les mégots qui traînaient il en avait déjà fumé une dizaine.

Le moment que j'avais choisi pour ouvrir la bouche et jouer mon rôle de médecin fût également le moment que mon génie de colocataire avait choisi pour porter sa foutue cigarette à la bouche.

Levant nonchalamment le bras, comme si l'effort lui coûtait, il porta l'objet illicite à ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, inhalant l'infâme fumée et la laissant le consumer de l'intérieur.

L'air paisible qu'il arborait me laissa une seconde sans voix.

C'était si rare de le voir en paix et c'était rageant de reconnaître que le tabac réussissait une tache que je n'avais pas accomplie jusque-là : apporter une once de sérénité à Sherlock Holmes.

Et puis il y avait ce léger sourire en coin qu'il savait affreusement séduisant.

Expirant sa fumée, il me fit sursauter.

-Ça te plait John ?

*L'enfoiré !*

Depuis le début il devait savoir que je me trouvais là, à l'observer.

-Pas plus qu'à toi on dirait.

Soudainement il rouvrit les yeux pour les ancrés dans les miens.

-Tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter ?

Ravalant difficilement ma salive j'acquiesçais.

-Si. Tu devrais éteindre ta cigarette Sherlock.

Plissant les yeux, il demanda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que cette petite chose est à l'origine de bons nombres de morts, inutile de rajouter la tienne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'appartement va sentir l'odeur de cigarette pendant des heures.

Réponse idiote lorsqu'on voyait que c'était loin d'être sa première.

-_**Pourquoi**_ ?!

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il me demandait, comment ne pas le savoir alors que j'avais en face de moi un génie qui déduisait tout de tout le monde.

Je fini alors doucement par lâcher.

-Parce que ça me met mal à l'aise.

Il fronça les sourcils, connaissant d'avance ma réponse mais pas ce qu'elle signifiait.

-*_**Pourquoi**_* ?!

Soupirant lourdement, je pris mon temps pour naviguer dans l'appartement.

Ses yeux me suivaient partout où j'allais alors qu'il prenait bouffée sur bouffée, ne se rendant évidemment pas compte qu'il projetait une vision indécemment sensuelle.

Partant dans un petit rire inoffensif, histoire de me dédouaner je pris le parti d'une semi vérité.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que la cigarette avait un côté dangereusement sexuel.

-Faux.

-Comment tu peux me dire que je…

-Tu es passé à côté de dizaine de personnes en train de fumer ça ne t'a jamais _**troublé**_ avant.

Il semblait perplexe et moi je constatais péniblement qu'il était en train de m'étudier. Il prit une autre bouffée, doucement, prenant tout le temps qu'il avait besoin pour…

-Ça t'excite de m'observer fumer…

Il y avait une note de confusion dans sa voix et malgré moi je trouvais cela adorable.

-Ne raconte pas…

-Tes pupilles sont dilatées John.

Ce qui était sans doute vrai.

Je fis alors ce que je faisais le mieux, changer rapidement de conversation.

-Bien, je pensais que ce soir allait être… difficile, je suis heureux de m'être trompé. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on commande ou tu es partant pour aller à Angelo's ?

-Je n'ai pas faim. D'ailleurs toi non plus, pourquoi…

Il apporta une dernière fois sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour la terminer et ce fût la fois de trop pour moi.

La tentation de l'élégance et la déchéance mélangées.

-Bien je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a chez le Chinois !

Je le vis sur le point de riposter mais n'y prêtant guère attention je dépassais déjà le pas de la porte.

Comble de l'ironie, la première chose sur laquelle je tombais une fois dehors était une femme allumant sa cigarette.

Je l'ai longuement fixé et n'ai rien ressenti à part un léger agacement.

Sherlock avait encore une fois raison, mon trouble ne venait absolument pas de l'objet il venait de son possesseur.

Et c'était une raison de plus pour que je fasse attention à ce que Sherlock ne se remette pas à fumer.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Aesalys, Shadow Spark 3110, Ai Tsubasa, HermyBella, Kaori Jade, Ninja-Detective-Sorciere, Bonnie Danl'Ciel, Mike et Elizabeth Mary Holmes.

Note: un second chapitre a été suggéré, étant moi-même tentée par l'aventure je me suis vite prise au jeu ^^

Note 2 : le sous-titre du chapitre me vient d'**Elizabeth Mary Holmes**…. Merci ^^

XXXX

-**Allume-moi:**

L'idée s'était insidieusement implantée dans son esprit et ne l'avait alors plus quitté.

Il n'avait pratiquement jamais fumé de toute sa vie.

Ayant été étudiant en médecine puis médecin par la suite, il était mieux placé que quiconque pour connaitre les malheureux résultats qui découlaient d'une telle addiction, et encore le tabac n'était pas la pire des dépendances.

Pourtant depuis qu'il avait vu Sherlock, qu'il avait réellement observé la façon presque aristocratique dont le détective tirait sur sa cigarette, il n'avait plus eu que cette idée en tête.

Faire pareil.

Faire pareil pour… non pas copier son ami mais pour réussir à recréer l'ambiance particulière qui l'avait alors ébranlé à ce moment précis.

Il y avait même ce côté 'interdit' de la chose. Voilà une semaine qu'il s'était mis dans cette situation quelque peu grotesque et pour le moment il avait réussi à passer sous les radars du détective.

Bien sûr il prenait soin de ne jamais fumer à l'appartement, préférant le grand air lors de ses trajets pour aller et revenir du travail.

Ce soir-là il s'était cru en sécurité, revenant tout juste alors que la pluie commençait à s'abattre sérieusement sur le bitume.

Sherlock n'était pas censé être à la maison avant une grosse demi-heure encore.

John regarda alors son bout de cigarette et décida de le finir à l'abri, sous le auvent de **Speedy's**.

-C'est un test ou c'est une moquerie ?

Il sursauta légèrement avant de fermer les yeux, se jurant que Sherlock Holmes ne venait pas de lui faire la frayeur de sa vie.

Écrasant le plus doucement possible le mégot qu'il venait de jeter à terre, l'ancien militaire se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Je pensais que tu devais rentrer vers minuit ?

Le détective releva un sourcil.

-Tu as quelque chose à cacher John ?!

-Apparemment plus maintenant non.

Sherlock haussa les épaules avant de fouiller dans ses poches afin de sortir son propre paquet.

-Si tu parles de *_**ça**_* je le sais depuis le début. Enfin depuis le deuxième jour où tu as commencé.

Le médecin le dévisagea, surpris.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

-Pour la même raison que toi j'imagine. Je voulais savoir où tout ça aller mener.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Dans un demi-sourire le brun répondit.

-Je sais. …. Tu en veux une ?

-Sherlock je viens de…. Non. Et on devrait rentrer il commence à faire réellement froid….

Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter plus, Sherlock acquiesça et lui passa devant, un nuage de fumée à sa suite.

-Hey où tu vas comme ça !?

-Tu viens de dire qu'on devrait rentrer….

-Oui et on avait dit aussi pas de cigarette à l'intérieur !

Le détective s'arrêta et se dévêtit puis attendit que son compagnon fasse de même avant de poursuivre.

-Oh mais elle n'est pas pour moi !

Les yeux du médecin s'arrondirent lorsqu'il comprit et sa réponse fût catégorique.

-Non ! Ça a peut-être été mon petit secret pendant une semaine maintenant c'est fini !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de nicotine contrairement à quelqu'un que je connais !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

-Non, je veux dire pourquoi tu as commencé ?

-Parce que !

-John prends cette cigarette.

Tout en secouant la tête négativement, le médecin s'approcha et vint prendre la cigarette.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait en main, l'envie de la porter à la bouche lui revint tout naturellement à tel point qu'il se mit à fumer sans prêter plus attention à Sherlock.

L'ancien militaire ne pouvait pas nier que cet afflux de nicotine lui faisait le plus grand bien même s'il ne savait pas encore très bien pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour questionner Sherlock, il remarqua que celui-ci affichait une expression étrange.

Watson planta ses yeux dans ceux de Holmes et en moins de deux secondes le détective avait filé de la pièce.

/

Bien que l'attitude de Sherlock ce soir-là l'ait dérouté, John ne se laissa pas troublé pour autant.

Sans pour autant devenir un réel fumeur il se décrivait maintenant comme étant plutôt fumeur occasionnel. Toujours le soir, dans le salon après une journée tendue et il évitait généralement d'avoir Sherlock pour témoin.

Sauf ce soir. Apparemment.

Peut-être avait-il été distrait. Toujours les mêmes questions à propos du comportement du détective, les mêmes questions qui n'avaient aucune réponse.

Il avait allumé sa cigarette en regardant par la fenêtre. Les mimiques tellement semblables à celles de Sherlock que ça en était risible.

Les deux premières bouffées le soulagèrent de tensions dont il n'était même pas conscient.

Le médecin inspira l'air saturé de tabac avec une sérénité troublante, les yeux clos.

Et puis… un titillement derrière la nuque se fit sentir et il sût qu'il n'était plus seul. Sherlock venait d'arriver.

Ce n'était pas prévu, pourtant il ne pouvait nier le frisson qui le parcouru à la seule pensée de se mettre en spectacle devant le détective. *_**Pour**_* le détective.

Il se tourna de trois quart et porta délibérément sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

/

Sherlock ne comprenait pas.

Toujours le même rituel. Toujours les mêmes gestes.

C'était la même gestuelle que la sienne, que celle des milliers de fumeurs que la terre portait.

Alors pourquoi lorsque c'était *_**John Watson**_* l'impact qu'avait ces mouvements-là était différent ?!

Le grand brun observait son ami de son regard affûté, prêt à tout emmagasiner dans son exceptionnelle mémoire.

Les lèvres entrouvertes de John, disposées à recevoir la cigarette….

Sa respiration plus ou moins égale, emprisonnant avec plaisir cette fumée toxique….

Ses yeux clos, qui semblaient profiter de ces secondes où ce corps étranger, cette fumée, prenait possession de son être….

Pour finir par une espèce de gémissement que John voulait toujours faire passer pour un raclement de gorge….

Oh John….

Sherlock venait seulement de comprendre.

Comprendre que sous des airs innocents, cette prise de nicotine que John avait essayé de cacher, de lui cacher, était un besoin presque vital pour autre chose.

Pour combler une sorte de manque.

Il avait lui-même vu à quel point le médecin avait été affecté lorsqu'il fumait, sans tout à fait saisir pourquoi.

Maintenant il le savait.

Devant ses propres yeux se rejouait la scène d'un John fumant et finissant sa cigarette, scène d'un érotisme indéniable.

Si c'était également comme ça pour John, pas étonnant qu'il…

Oh ! Oh !

Le détective fût surpris de la réactivité de son propre corps, qui recevait parfaitement les signaux envoyés par Watson.

/

Le médecin écrasa vivement le mégot avant de se retourner vers son colocataire.

-Voilà, t'es content j'espère je viens de…..

Le reste de sa phrase tout comme son regard se bloqua sur le brun.

Le rouge aux joues, la respiration saccadée, les mains qui ne cessent de bouger et… une érection ?!

-Sherlock !?

Faire comme si de rien n'était semblait être la tactique qu'ils employaient le plus souvent.

-Oui John ?

-Pourquoi tu….

-Et toi ? Pourquoi la dernière fois tu…

Le regard de Watson se porta rapidement sur le mégot abandonné.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est _**que**_ du tabac là-dedans ?!

Surpris de la question mais toujours rationnel, le détective répliqua.

-Parce que l'idée que je sois excité par toi ne peut être dût qu'à une sorte de drogue tu veux dire ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu…

-Moi non plus !

Sherlock plissa soudainement les yeux, examinant son ami.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ?!

Balayant l'exclamation de la main, Sherlock pressa.

-Ce n'était pas pour m'allumer que tu…

-J'te demande pardon !? Clairement il y a quelque chose dans ces cigarettes qui ne va pas !

-Bien sûr….

Watson s'avança d'un pas déterminé et tendit la main.

-Ton paquet Sherlock.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Ton. Paquet. S'il te plait.

Les yeux du brun glissèrent sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne consente à lui remettre l'objet du délit.

-Hey tu vas où comme ça !?

-Le jeter. Et te prendre un nouveau paquet de patch !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est _**évident**_ que la cigarette n'est pas bonne, pour toi comme pour moi !

Sherlock baissa les yeux, son début d'érection semblait aller dans le sens de son médecin.

Ce n'était pas pour lui une _**évidence**_ et il savait parfaitement que le problème n'était pas la _**cigarette**_ mais si John se plaisait à le croire….

Après tout qui était _**Sherlock Holmes**_ pour contredire le _**Docteur Watson**_….

XXXXX

Note 3 : l'histoire se termine bien là et non ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nos deux héros, parce que lorsque j'ai eu cette idée il était bien clair pour moi qu'il ne se passerait rien. L'idée partait du fait d'être excité par l'un des deux personnages en train de fumer et par le trouble que ça peut engendrer, et non d'aller jusqu'au bout (ce qui pour moi serait un peu OOC à ce stade lol)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
